who are my parents?
by yaten-loves-taiki
Summary: near's adopted daughter has always been a sweet young girl, but what happens when she starts asking questions about her real parent's that are better left unanswered? rating may change later on officially suspended until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**Who are my parents?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note, L, light yagami, Kira, near, mello, etc., etc., etc.**

'…**.' – indicates thought**

"…**." – indicates spoken words**

(Lisa's pov)

Near. My adoptive father, he's always been there for me but I wonder who my real parents are. I know nothing about them and every time I ask near about them he only gives me short cryptic answers about them. I need to know I sigh. I've been doing that a lot lately and get up off my bed, walking down the hall to near's bedroom in only my pajamas and socks. I act so much like my adoptive father but look nothing like him, I have brunette hair that reaches my shoulders and is stick straight, nothing like near's beautiful white curls, and my eyes are honey colored. I knock softly on nears door and wait "come in, Lisa" comes the soft, barley heard reply. I open the door quietly and shuffle over to my adoptive father, who sat in the middle of the room, toy in hand, as always. I sit down on the floor, opposite near and look him in the eyes, those deep, endless, often emotionless charcoal black eyes, and say in a very serious tone "I need to talk to you" near looks up at me, surprise at my tone flashing through his eyes briefly, before looking back at his toys and replying with that ever emotionless voice "then talk, I'm listening." I take a deep breath and sort through all the possible ways I could convince him to tell me about my parents in my head "I want to know about my parents, my real parents" I say, I can sense that he is about to give me a cryptic answer so I continue "I'm turning 18 in a few months and I know nothing about my parents, who were they? And why are they not here with me? You say you knew my parents so please tell me about them" I say with desperation in my voice. He stop playing with his toys and sets them on the floor beside him and looks at me "do you honestly want to know about your parents?" he asks me completely serious and with a hint of exasperation in his voice. I nod my head "yes, I do" I say "ok" he says and, although I am calm and straight face on the outside, on the inside I'm screaming


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

(Lisa's pov)

"Ok" he says and, although on the outside I'm calm and straight faced, on the inside I'm screaming "where to start? There is so much to tell, I might as well tell you the names of your parents first" I hear him say "you fathers name was light yagami, he was a very smart and clever young man and your mother was misa amane, very pretty, she worked as a model, now before I continue on with the store of your parents lives and why they gave you up, I must inform you that this story does not have a happy ending, and this is where the complements stop, I have said every good word about your parents that I can, do you still wish for me to continue?" he asks, I contemplate this for merely a moment before my curiosity about the lives of my parents got the better of me "yes, I want to know everything you can tell me" I say, behind me I hear a low chuckling and momentarily wonder what ryuk finds so funny, oh right, did I forget to mention that shinigami exist? I discovered they existed shortly after finding a death note in the grass outside my window, at first I had thought it was a joke, but when ryuk, my shinigami, showed up I knew it had to be true but I rarely used my death note only in the case of being in extreme danger or if someone else is in danger and I remember asking ryuk once, why he didn't just kill me considering I was not very interesting and I knew the shinigami hated boredom and he answered "because you are more interesting then you realize, and I used to be close with your parents" and then realizing what he had said he immediately shut up, when I asked him about my parents he said he wouldn't tell me of them as it would result in all his fun being taken away and so now I momentarily wonder, if I really wanted to know what my parents were like, but I squashed all doubt and blocked out ryuk so I could listen to my adoptive father "your parents, were two of the worst people I have ever had displeasure of meeting, but I will start at the beginning, have you heard of the Kira case? It was resolved a few months before you were born" when near asked me that question I felt a lump in my throat and wondered why he would bring up such a case, of course I knew about it and I even sided with Kira, yet I couldn't tell him this, seeing as how he was the one who was responsible for the end of Kira and so I said "yes, I heard about it in school, someone killed a bunch of criminals with a magic notebook right?" I asked, even thought I knew I was one hundred percent "yes, your correct, but Kira was not just a someone, he was light yagami, your father" he said, and suddenly all I could hear was ryuk's laughter, the low chuckle turned in to loud guffaws in just moments, so this is what ryuk meant when he said he knew my parents, he must have given my father his death note, ryuk was right about one other thing though,

This just got a whole lot more interesting


End file.
